


Technicolor Dreams

by Syngularity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, F/F, Roommates, Tumblr Prompts, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syngularity/pseuds/Syngularity
Summary: Prompt: Accidental Eavesdropping + Erotic Dreams = Roommates AU ficlet





	Technicolor Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A [prompt from AlexiaRexia](https://syngularitysyn.tumblr.com/post/184096483282/58-88) I filled on tumblr.

Clarke is still out of breath from rushing home after she got off work early when she turns the key to open the door to her apartment. A few months ago, she would have rejected the offer to take the rest of the night off when the bar was having a slow night. She would’ve kept working or stuck around to join her friends on the other side of the bar until closing time. That all changed when her new roommate Lexa moved in at the start of the year.

Tonight she made a hasty exit when her boss told her she could handle the bar on her own until closing time on the off chance that she could spend some time with Lexa. Their schedules rarely line up, and it’s made Clarke desperate to be home whenever Lexa is there. She had somehow become the world’s biggest cliche, memorizing her gorgeous roommate’s schedule in an effort to indulge her massive crush.

Disappointment dampens her mood when she lets herself in and finds that the apartment is dark save for the small light in the kitchen and the hallway that leads to their bedrooms and shared bathroom. She figures Lexa is probably hanging out with her cousin or some of the pretty girls on her soccer team.

Dejected, she takes off her jacket, slings her bag from her shoulder and kicks off her shoes. She lets out a long sigh, standing in the kitchen and contemplating what to do with the rest of her night now that her plan fell through. A bath seems like the best option under the circumstances. She had gotten cold on the way home, soaking in the tub will warm her up while also allowing her to wallow in her feelings about Lexa.

She walks into the hallway, longingly looking at Lexa’s door as she walks past it, dreaming about what they could have done if Lexa were here. She would have suggested they watch a movie and Clarke would’ve tried to get closer to Lexa this time, instead of chickening out like her previous attempts. She’s still thinking up ways in which she could’ve been suave and confidently sidle her way up to Lexa when suddenly, she hears a noise.

Clarke stops and listens with bated breath. She could have sworn she just heard Lexa’s muffled voice from the other side of the door, but no other sounds are forthcoming. She shakes her head and chastises herself for being so thirsty for her roommate that she’s starting to imagine things that aren’t there. But then she freezes when she can hear Lexa call her name from the other side of the door.

“Clarke.”

This time she hears it clearly. Her mind isn’t playing tricks on her. She walks to Lexa’s bedroom door and puts her ear against it. Concentrating with all her might, she can very faintly hear Lexa mumble something unintelligible, followed by a distinct ‘Clarke, please’.

Her heart pounds against her ribcage. Lexa sounds distressed. She could be sad, she could be sick, she could even be hurt. Lexa needs her, and she needs to get to her right now. Without waiting a second longer, Clarke opens Lexa’s bedroom door, only to be met with darkness. When she calls Lexa’s name there is no answer, only a soft whimper.

She clumsily navigates her way to Lexa’s bedside in the low light coming from the hallway lamp. She manages to find the switch of the light on Lexa’s nightstand and flicks it on. The first thing she notices is that Lexa is asleep. The second is that Lexa is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her brows are scrunched up and she looks in pain. Clarke reaches out without thinking, putting her hand on Lexa’s forehead to stroke a few strands of hair from her face.

“Clarke,” Lexa moans.

“It’s me. I’m here, tell me what you need.” When there’s no response she tries again, a little louder this time.

“Lexa?”

With a start, Lexa opens her eyes, rousing from her slumber. When Lexa’s eyes settle on her face, they widen in panic and her cheeks flush crimson. Clarke spends a few seconds in complete confusion until her eyes travel down Lexa’s form under the covers and she suddenly understands what’s going on.

“Oh,” is all she manages to say.

Lexa quickly hides herself by rolling onto her side, facing away from Clarke. Clarke is still speechless, unable to form the words she wants to say to Lexa. In the end, it’s Lexa who speaks first.

“I’m sorry, can we please pretend this never happened?”

Clarke swallows, her brain is finally catching up. She realizes this is her chance to tell Lexa how she feels.

“We could do that… or I could tell you I’ve had similar dreams about you.”

Lexa slowly turns her head to face her, eyes wide in shock, just like her mouth. “You have?”

Clarke nods, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. “Many times.” She bites her bottom lip and looks at Lexa through her lashes. “Sometimes while I’m awake.”

When all Lexa does is gape at her, she reaches out to stroke Lexa’s bare upper arm with the tips of her fingers.

“Wanna make our dreams come true?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@syngularitysyn](https://syngularitysyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
